Cupendy
Cupendy is a OC created by the G4m3tuber with the same name. Note: Everyone was permission to use this character in their Epic Battles Fanon Ideas So Far CupBrawler vs Cupendy Battle Royale G4m3tuber5 Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record (Spoilers!) Wins: 0 Losses: 1 Draws: 0 Alternative Endings: 0 Possible Opponents • Bendy • Cuphead • Venom • Spinel • Mickey Mouse • Skitzo Info True Name: Cupendy / Bendy Age: +30 years old Species: Fusion (Between Bendy and Cuphead) Weight: 15 kg Height: 130 ccm -Entirely made of Ink -G4m3tuber -The only G4m3tuber capable of fusing Backstory It was a normal day. Cuphead was just walking, when he saw a ink pod. He followed the ink until he found a old abondoned studio. He entered and he saw Bendy fighting a corrupted ink fusion. Cupendy helped him. While they fight, they started to met each other, until, the corrupted fusion punched Bendy and send him flying right to Cuphead. It thought it won. But when, coming from nowhere, Cupendy jumped at it, and defeated it. Both decided to keep the fusion for a while. Cupendy was born. Powers And Abilities -Every power from Cuphead (Like the peashotter) -Turn into a ink pod -Increase/Decrease body parts (Like hands and legs) or the entire body -Transform into anything -Ink Beam (Cuphead's Milk Beam but with ink) -Cloning -Turn into a ink pod -Fusing -Possession -Ink Manipulation (Absorb Ink, create Ink Clones of anyone, and much more...) -Teleport (By Ink Pods) -Ink Trap (Works like a Bear Trap, but in the beginning it's just a black pod, when you step on it, a large bear trap comes out of nowhere, capturing and absorbing the victim) - A super long pencil that works only in cartoon characters the top part works on everything but the eraser just works on cartoons (requested by Minecraftfan300) Feats -Killed many corrupted Ink Fusions -Accidently killed Nightmare (FNaF 4) -Survived Ultra Volt Tackle, Helicopter Spiner, Tryhard Mode and Megaton Punch -Can't be sliced in half -Almost defeated MegaKirby -Survived being caught by Baldi Super Forms Angry Form -10 times stronger than Cupendy's Original Form -Able to keep up with NegaKirby, Flaming Striker, Bowser, Turbo Mecha Sonic, Cell, Mega Man X and Bill Cipher -Defeated MegaKirby's first form in 2 seconds -Able to destroy every animatronic from FNaF in less than a minute -His Ink Beam now can turn even the strongest metal ever in ink -His magical pencil now affects everyone -Can increase his amount of ink -When hit by a strong attack (like the Megaton punch or a kamehameha), his psychical form is destroyed and his ink is scattered everywhere, but can clone himself, because of the ink amount, or reappear much bigger than before -His hand can now hold 5 falcon punches at once in their normal size Corrupted Form -All the powers from his previous forms -A total psycho -Summon literally everything or everyone (in a inky form) -Powerful Punches, Scratches, Bites and Slams -Almost killed OmegaKirby (who's the God of Stars) -Ink Orbs that Launch Ink Beam 3 times more powerful than the original -Illusions (made out of ink) -2 times stronger than The Hulk -Horns who easily implant everything above him -Immune to "The End" Screens -All of The Devil's Power and Evil Souls on Cupendy's body -Killed The Devil in one hit Faults -Weakness: Erasing Cuphead from existence leaving only Bendy in the battle, Fire and Cold (This weakness apply to all of his forms) -His ink can be absorbed weakening his power -His Angry Form lost to Flaming Striker and NegaKirby -When defeated, returns to his original forms (Cuphead and Bendy). Both faint, leaving them vulnerable. -Can't stop MegaKirby from stealing his Bacon Soup. -When fighting a really close friend on his normal form, takes easy on him (or her). The same cannot be said for the other forms.Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Based Into an Existent Character Category:OCs Category:Mega Kirby 123